


We're Getting There

by ChampionFlyer



Series: Starting Fresh [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adams' a doctor, Comforting Adam, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith and Lance are so precious, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shadam, Shiro is Lance's dad, Sick Lance (Voltron), klance, pining adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: Shiro had requested a new doctor for Lance. One that wasn't a jerk or one that wasn't going to take Lance away for tests while Shiro is left to solemnly wait. One that was gonna take care of both of them.But what happens when this doctor is hot and Shiro is a hopeless single gay boy with eyes for this guy?





	1. Request to Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... Its been a while my frens! 
> 
> Enjoy this whip

It’s been months, seven months to be exact since Lance had been diagnosed with an advanced stage two lung tumor. Seven, long, tiring months. 

 

The doctors had done some more in-depth research into Lance’s results and found that his tumor wasn’t the only thing in his lungs. He had excessive fluids from a long-term respiratory infection and cancer cells had been found sporadically around his tumor. 

 

Lance had gotten used to the tests and constant tears that had bleached his cheeks during his chemo. He had gotten used to the white walls and brain-splitting headaches. But he could still feel the pain, no matter how much he thought he would get used to it. 

 

Shiro would never get used to this place. He would never get used to seeing Lance in pain or the stupid doctors that couldn’t offer any more than just a half-assed smile and a ‘he’s gonna be alright’. The new doctor they had just gotten was even worse. 

 

Dr.Rosen never smiled or looked anything other than annoyed. When Lance would flinch after getting a 1.5 Huber needle stuck into his veins, all he would say was ‘hold still’ or ‘try to tell us if you're going to puke’. To be honest, it's kinda hard to tell someone if your gonna be sick when you're bawling your eyes out. 

 

He didn’t allow Shiro in the room when Lance was getting his chemo injection. He said it would be too much of a distraction for the patient. Shiro didn’t even think Dr.Rosen knew Lance’s name. During those times, Shiro would pace the hallway and try and ignore Lance’s pained screams and sobs. 

 

But he couldn’t. 

 

All he could do was wait until they wheeled Lance out of the room, teary-eyed and pale. Once they get back to their hospital room, Shiro tries to make him feel as comfortable as possible. He is always too weak to reach up and take Shiro’s hand, so Shiro just takes it for him. 

 

They watch movies, but only until Lance falls asleep. He’s usually exhausted after his treatments, so he is only awake for about fifteen minutes before being lulled into a sick-induced slumber. Shiro doesn’t move, even after Lance had fallen asleep on his chest. He liked the feeling of holding his son close as if he was going to be yanked away at any second. 

 

So, that brings them up to today. Today is the day when Shiro had finally snapped. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the stupid Dr. Rosen, who claims to have a degree in Children's Health, just be a god awful jerk to everyone. He has no sympathy for his patients or their families. He can’t just give Lance a break and not be the spawn of the devil for like two minutes?!

 

This week had been a particularly hard one on Lance. 

 

First, he had to get an extra dose of chemo because Dr.Asshat insisted on it. Lance already gets a dose every week to two weeks, but why does he need to suffer more than he already does? He claimed it was for a new study in Children’s Treatment Options, which isn’t even the official name for the organization. 

 

“So you’re just gonna go and use my kid as a godforsaken science experiment?!” Shiro had practically screamed at the doctor, who was checking off things on his clipboard. 

 

“Not a science experiment Mr. Takahashi. We are just trying to gather some new data for an organization-” 

 

“Without my authorization?!” Dr. Rosen just sighed and looked up at Shiro.

 

“You can step outside now and we can get this over with. Say goodbye to Lance for now. This treatment could take a little more than an hour to complete,” he said almost emotionless, all while glaring at Shiro’s shocked face. 

 

Shiro could feel tears welling up in his eyes. God, he hated crying in front of this guy. He always felt like vulnerable to judgment when he cried. But when he cried for Lance, he couldn’t have a care in the world for what others think. 

 

Lance could see Shiro’s unease in times like this and though he felt uneasy himself, he chose to comfort his dad too. Lance, who was laying down in the large white bed too big for him, grabbed Shiro’s hand and gave him a big toothy grin. 

 

Shiro turned his head to look at Lance’s smiling face and smiled back while letting some tears fall. 

 

“Don’t cry Shiro,” Lance giggled as he patted Shiro’s blotchy cheeks. Shiro wiped away his tears and pressed a chaste kiss on Lance’s forehead. 

 

“Ahem,” Shiro turned around to Dr. Rosen standing there wearing the face of an annoyed parent whose kids got lost in Costco. He had already prepared the needle and the extra drip bag for Lance’s treatment. 

 

Shiro tensed. The needle looked so much bigger than the other ones. This one looked like a small sword used to inject poison into its enemies. But that needle also holds the painful solution to his son’s cancer. 

 

Lance saw the needle and paled, grabbing Shiro’s hand. He really didn’t want Shiro to leave him if that monstrosity of a needle was going to be stuck into his arm. Lance didn’t want to be left alone in a room with this guy. 

 

He gripped Shiro’s hand tighter. “Shiro, I’m scared,”.

 

“I know bud. I’m here,”.

 

“Mr. Takahashi, it’s time for you to leave now. You will get to see him when the treatment is over,” But this time Shiro wasn’t going to let take no for an answer. 

 

“I’m staying right here,” 

 

“No, you are not. You are going to distract him and get in my way,”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to distract him! He’s getting a three-inch needle stuck in his arm! I’d much rather have him focused on me than on that needle,” 

 

“Well unless you don’t want your son to be treated, I suggest you leave,” Shiro went from fuming to shocked in an instant. Was this guy threatening to not give Lance treatment? Was he threatening Shiro with Lance’s life on the line? 

 

“Fine,” Shiro said as he glared at the doctor, then turning to give a very nervous Lance a fatherly kiss on the head. “It’ll be over before you know it, bud”. Lance sniffled, wiping his teary eyes on his hand. He wanted to show Shiro a brave face, so it would remind Shiro to be brave too. He didn’t want Shiro to be sad. He wanted Shiro to be happy.

 

Shiro stood up and walked to the doorway where he turned around to see Lance, who would be strong for now but not for long. Soon he would be would be screaming and crying in pain and agony while the chemo ran its course. 

 

After that, Shiro had gone to the nurse’s stations and filed a complaint about Dr. Rosen while he also requested a new doctor. The bright side was that they could address these complaints about Dr. Rosen to his manager, but they couldn’t get a new doctor quite yet. 

 

Shiro said he had understood, but he really didn’t understand why they couldn’t find Lance a new doctor. He wanted someone who would take care of both him and Lance. Someone who understands what both he and Lance have been through. Someone who can let him sit next to his kid while they're getting chemotherapy!

 

But they didn’t have anyone who could do that. Yet. 

 

Finally, that night after Lance had gotten wheeled back to their room, Shiro decided to take a walk while Shay got Lance hooked up with an IV. He walked the white hallways he knew all too well and said hi to the nurses he knew all too well. 

 

Shiro sighed. He approached Lotor’s office and knocked on the door, his eyes filled with tears as reality hit him at full speed. 

 

_ One in every five children doesn’t survive cancer. _

 

_ Lance is vulnerable to much worse.  _

 

_ He might not make it through this.  _

 

_ He could die.  _

 

Lotor opened the door with a smile plastered on his face, but as soon as he saw Shiro’s expression, his face fell to a frown. “Shiro, what's wrong?” 

 

Shiro tried to speak. He tried to say he needed help. He tried to say he needed comfort from someone he could trust. He tried to say what the cold truth of reality was weighing on his mind. But instead, he started to sob. 

 

“Oh, Shiro…” Lotor said as he pulled Shiro into a comforting hug and pressed the man’s face into his shoulder. Shiro sobbed harshly into his shoulder as Lotor comfortingly patted his back. 

 

“I f-feel like h-he’s already g-gone,” Shiro managed to get out before going back to sobbing and clinging to Lotor as if he was a lifeline. Lotor was used to hugging people. People who have lost family, people who have gained family, people who need him, people who need love. 

 

“But he’s not Shiro, and you know that,” Lotor said as Shiro began to calm down. “Lance is so so SO strong. You’ve seen what he’s been through, he’ll get through this too”. 

 

Shiro let go of Lotor and wiped his eyes to get rid of these racetracks his tears have left, smiling at the fact that such simple words could make him feel better. “Thank you Lotor, I really just needed to hear some reassurance from someone I trust”. 

 

Lotor smiled and patted Shiro’s muscular shoulder and said, “You and Lance can make it through anything”. 

 

“As long as you have each other, you both will get better”. 

 

And that day, Shiro went back to Lance’s room and knew, even after seeing the aftermath of Lance’s high dosage chemo, that everything was gonna be okay. 


	2. New Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a new doctor. 
> 
> Shiro has a new crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOD 
> 
> Sorry for not updating since like forever ago. I got a concussion so I've been really out of it. But I pulled my crap together and wrote a ton so here.

The days following Lance’s chemo were nothing new. Though he had a higher dosage, his recovery went extraordinarily fast. Sure for the first couple of days, he threw up more than he ate and could barely sit up on his own, but he recovered within a couple of days. 

 

Well, he recovered as much as any normal six-year-old kid getting chemotherapy almost weekly. But after resaving the chemo on a Monday, he was up and out of bed by Sunday. 

 

And as if things couldn’t have been getting any better, Shiro hadn’t seen Dr. Douche at all since he had requested a new doctor. He hadn’t come in to check on Lance’s visuals or taken more scans of his body. Shiro didn’t even see him in the halls. Or in the bathroom, which was an awkward experience and will not be brought up to anyone. 

 

Shay had come in to give Lance his medicine, but he didn’t bother to ask her where he was either. She wasn’t fond of Dr. Rosen either, which is why (with a collaborative effort) together they came up with plenty of offensive nicknames for him. 

 

_ “Good morning Shiro, good morning Lance!”  _

 

_ “Hey, Shay. Did Dr. Numbnuts say anything about scans?” _

 

_ “No, I don’t think he did. Dr. Sleazebag is a very busy man,” _

 

Shiro chuckled at those memories. Shay had helped him keep his mind off the entire situation in itself. She told jokes that made both him and Lance laugh. She made Lance comfortable after his chemo and brought Shiro coffee after a long night. Shay was pretty great. Shiro would marry her. 

 

If he wasn’t gay that is…

 

But long story short, Shay was amazing with Lance and pretty much people in general. She played games with him and watched movies with him until he’d fall asleep. She would play her ukulele and sing to him before his treatments to relax both him and Shiro. Plus she had the voice of an angel mixed with Brendon Urie. So it was safe to say, she was pretty good. 

 

Today Lance woke up with a headache, but it wasn’t the brain-splitting headaches he’s been getting on the days following his chemo. This time it was more like a dull ache in the front of his head. It didn’t hurt really, it was just uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey buddy,” Lance lulled his head to the side to see Shiro sitting in the big comfy armchair, where he usually sleeps. Sometimes Shiro just sleeps with Lance because he falls asleep during movies or just doesn’t want wake Lance up. It's kind of a habit, but Lance doesn’t mind. He likes the close feeling of his dad being where he his, surrounded by machines and white walls and weird people and big long words like ‘cardiologist’. 

 

“Hi Shiro,” Lance said groggily as he sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He heard the door click and saw Shay walk in with a vanilla scented drink and a cart. She handed Shiro the drink and began to take out Lance’s many medications from a blue plastic box with a piece of tape that had ‘Lance S. McClain’ written on the front. 

 

The whole time she wore a mischievous smile on her face like she did something to the coffee. Shiro noticed and was hesitant about drinking it. “I didn’t do anything to the coffee if that’s what you're wondering,” She said as she poured a cup of water for Lance. She handed Lance the cup and his meds still keep a steady mischievous smile. 

 

“So why are you smiling like Dr. Rosen just fell off a cliff?” 

 

Shay laughed so hard Shiro was sure she was going to drop the pitcher of water she was holding. “That’s because he DID!” Shiro’s eyes went wider than the sun. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah, he was walking when he passed out and fell off a cliff. He’s got a broken foot and a minor concussion. Plus he got fired last week,” Shay said, deadpanned and blunt, as she poured another glass of water for Lance. Shiro stared at her as if she had slapped him. He wasn’t surprised, but he was still quite shocked. 

 

_ “Dr. Rosen got fired?” _

 

_ “Who’s gonna be Lance’s cancer specialist?” _

 

_ “Who’s gonna take care of him?” _

 

_ “Who’s gonna take care of   _ **_us_ ** _?” _

 

“Shiro?” Shiro was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Lance whimper out his name. “Can we go for a walk today? Away from the noise?” 

 

_ “Lance’s noise sensitivity must have been getting the best of him,” _ Shiro thought to himself as he looked at Shay for an ‘okay’. 

 

“Well, alright. Shiro can take you for a walk around the paths as long as your back before one-thirty,”

 

“What’s going on at one-thirty?” Shiro asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. He and Lance were gonna have a father-son day today, and it currently being nine o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, the paths would be clear for them to walk today. Every other day, except Sundays, they would have community service days and fundraisers for the hospital. Today would be their day to just walk around peacefully without becoming someone’s charity case. 

 

“Well, we might have found you guys a new cancer specialist. He came from VLD National Children's hospital, so he’s really good with kids. He’s also HOT!” Shay said, making sure she had said the word hot loud and proud. She knew Shiro was gay after they had a late night conversation about their love lives. Shay looks out for hot guys and sends them his way, but Shiro can’t manage to get going with any of them. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be just like the others,” Shiro sighed out. 

 

“Shay?” Lance asked. Shay ‘hmmed’ in response. “Does Shiro have a boyfriend yet?” He asked innocently. He almost sounded impatient. 

 

“Not yet buddy, sorry,” Lance crossed his arms and pouted a little. 

 

“I want Shiro to find a boyfriend because I wanna have a mommy”. 

 

Shiro almost spit out his coffee. Shay just burst out laughing. Lance sat there, still confused. “Why are you laughing?” Lance asked as Shiro managed to swallow if latte and while he tried to laugh while he was also choking. 

 

Shiro wiped a tear from his eye as he finished laughing. “Lance, when I get a boyfriend, he can be your daddy too. You don’t have to call him your mommy,” Shiro explained in a voice as light as feathers. 

 

“Can I call him something else? When he becomes my new daddy I’ll find another name for him! If I call both of you daddy than it will be confusing,” Lance couldn’t keep his excitement inside. He hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the conversation, but he did pick up some information in just a couple of words. 

 

_ New doctor. _

 

_ Boyfriend. _

 

_ Shiro.  _

 

He didn’t have much to work with, but eventually, he concluded that Shiro was gonna get a boyfriend, he was going to get a new daddy, and he was getting a new doctor that was warm. They said he was hot right?

 

Shay prepared Lance’s oxygen concentrator and unhooked him from one of the heart monitors. Shiro just stayed out of the way by sitting on the end of Lance’s bed and talking to him about cars. 

 

When Shay was done, she let Lance climb out of his bed and got him some cool Nike sweatpants and some shoes from his drawer on the side wall. Lance kept clothes at the hospital because he had a room there anyhow, but a lot of what he had was still back at Shiro’s house. The doctors said that if Lance keeps progressing at the rate he is, that he could soon go home for a while. 

 

That had been the best news Shiro had heard in a while. Dr. Rosen was an a-hole and a jerk, but he did some pretty good things for Lance and him. He kept Lance healthy and somewhat happy. And that's all that really mattered.

 

Lance changed into the sweatpants but kept the hospital gown on. He claimed the gown was ‘comfy’ and ‘warm’, but to Shiro, they looked just plain uncomfortable. When he finished putting on his shoes, Shay walked over to him and pushed the breathing tube into his nose. It was uncomfortable, but Shay did it quickly and after she gave Lance a ‘sisterly’ kiss on the forehead before shoving him and Shiro out the door. 

 

Lance couldn’t wait to get outside. Last week, Dr. Rosen wouldn’t let him go outside, much less leave the room. But it’s not like he was able to get up anyways. After his chemos, he can barely lift his figure. It’s like Dr. Rosen expects him to get up, leave the room, and run a marathon. 

 

Lance had been practically jumping up and down in the elevator. He wanted to get outside and smell the fresh air and hear the buzzing bees and see anything other than the white walls of the hospital. Shiro could only smile. He was so happy to see his son so full of energy. But soon he would be back to chemo and that energy would be put back towards fighting the battle no one should ever have to fight. 

 

They exited the elevator and walked out to the main lobby. Lance waved to the receptionist as she waved back with a warm smile. Lance pulled the oxygen tank behind him as they walked through the automatic doors. 

 

The temperature outside was warm, but not humid. There was a slight breeze and the sky was clear enough to see the bright sun shining down upon the earth. The path was empty except for a couple of patients who come out here to get their minds off the situations they are stuck in. Lance has his one hand in Shiro’s and his other pulling his tank. 

 

They walk until they reach a shaded bench under a tree overlooking a hill and the small town they lived in. Lance would point at all the buildings and name them by heart. He would know the people and the places of each store. Lance would talk about the shop that a man named Blaytz owns and how when you walked in it always smelled like chocolates and roses. But he never ate chocolate and all his roses kept dying. But Blaytz was a nice guy and always gave Lance a cool looking rock when he came in. Lance had a whole collection of them and often looked at them to give him comfort before tests and chemos. 

 

“Shiro?” 

 

“Yeah, bud?” 

 

“Can we call Keith? I miss him”.

 

“Of course,” Shiro said as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he landed on Allura’s number. He pressed the dial button and waited for the call to go through. 

 

_ “Hello!” _

 

“Hi, Allura. How are you doing today?”

 

_ “Pretty good. I was hoping you would call, Keith wanted to bring Lance some flowers he picked up for him. I just wanted to make sure if it would be alright if he could bring them by”.  _

 

“Yeah. That actually sounds great! Lance has wanted to see Keith since the day he got sedated and he wanted to talk to him. That’s why I called”. 

 

_ “Oooh, okay. Let me get him, give me a tick,”  _ Shiro heard he yell Keith’s name and a bunch of scrambled up words. The rush of footsteps were heard as Keith was handed the phone. 

 

Shiro handed Lance the phone, who pushed it up to his ear. “Keith?” Lance’s face lit up when he heard Keith’s voice again. “Keith!” 

 

They babbled on about trucks and aliens and seashells and how much everyone at the daycare missed him and Shiro. Eventually, Allura had to take the phone away from Keith and the call was ended. Lance sighed out of love and disappointment. “At least I got to talk to him”.

 

“Yeah, bud. Maybe Keith will come and visit you soon”.

 

“I hope so. I wanna give him a big hug and not let go,” Lance mumbled as he tried to look pouty, but came off more lovestruck and bashful. 

 

Lance and Shiro soon left the bench to go back to the hospital. Lance began to lean on Shiro a little for support. He was starting to get tired. His legs were starting to burn and his head was beginning to ache. Shiro noticed Lance was beginning to get sluggish and tired. 

 

Shiro stopped walking and so did Lance, who looked up at Shiro with tired eyes. “Do you need me to carry you back?” Shiro asked in a soft voice, comforting and distracting the small brunette boy from the growing pain in his bones. Lance nodded and rubbed his eyes before being lifted up into the loving arms of his dad. 

 

Shiro carried Lance and his oxygen tank back through the path, getting sympathetic smiles and stares from doctors and nurses and patients. Lance tried his best to stay awake but was probably losing that battle. Shiro kept saying things like ‘you did so good today’ or ‘we walked almost two miles today before you got tired’. Shiro pretty much praised Lance everytime he does something that tired him out. It made Lance feel like he had accomplished something for being in the state he was in. 

 

Lance fell asleep somewhere along the line and Shiro was kinda glad for that. He would need his rest for later being Keith’s visit and meeting his new doctor. He walked through the automatic doors and was greeted by the same receptionist that waved goodbye to them the first time. 

 

“Awe, walking really took some energy out of the poor thing, didn’t it?” She said, smiling again sympathetically. Lance snored a little in his sleep but remained silent after that. 

 

“Heh, yeah. He’s gotta get some rest because he’s meeting his new doctor tonight,”

 

“That’s awesome! He’s gotten a lot better since he first came in,”

 

“Yeah, and for that I’m grateful”. 

 

Shiro finished up his conversation with the receptionist before he disappeared with Lance into the large elevator. He somehow managed to stay asleep for the whole conversation and the loud annoying elevator music. He remained asleep for the entire trip back to his room and through Shay’s random humming as she hooked Lance back up to the heart monitor. 

 

Lance slept for about three hours before he awoke to the soft voice and the warm hand on his cheek, which was probably Shiro’s. “Hey buddy, it’s time to wake up”. 

 

Lance yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “When did I fall asleep?”

 

“On our way back from our walk. I just let you sleep because you would need your energy to meet your new doctor-”

 

“New doctor? COOL!” Lance was so excited to get a new doctor. He hated Dr. Rosen and wished for him to go to ‘a not so nice place’. He knew Shiro didn’t like him either. No one really did, but everyone put up with him for Lance’s sake. 

 

Lance’s reaction was enough to put an enormous smile on Shiro’s face. He too was excited about meeting this new doctor. And according to what Shay said earlier, he was pretty hot. She described him as ‘someone who could turn the straights, gay’. Although he might be hot enough to make hell look freezing, Shiro was more into personality. Even if this guy happened to be hot and gay if his personality sucks, so does he. 

 

The time rolled around one-thirty, about the time the new doctor should be coming, when Shay came stumbling into the room. “HOT DAMN!” she exclaimed as she fixed her glasses and patted down her dissolved hair. “We need to get you fixed up for this guy if you want any chance with him”. 

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

 

“Shay said a bad word,” Lance giggled as Shiro glared at Shay, who was looking though Shiro’s shirts and clothing options. 

 

“Are you seriously going to make a first impression in THAT?”

 

“It’s ACDC! How could anyone not love them?” 

 

“I prefer Pink Floyd thank you very much,” Shay said as she found a dress shirt with pineapples on it and a pair of tan cargo shorts and threw them at Shiro. She then shooed him into the bathroom that the hospital room came with. 

 

He walked out looking and feeling much fresher and new than before. “Well, now looking at it, I did look like kind of a disaster before,” Shiro said sitting down beside Lance again. 

 

“I am indeed a miracle worker,” Shiro smiled as he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” 

 

A tall tan man in a long doctors coat walked in with a clipboard decorated in cars stickers and band logos. Under his doctors' coat, he wore a teal pair of comfortable looking scrubs. His hair has hazelnut brown and his eyes were so bronze which shone through his glasses. His lips didn’t fully meet but that didn’t matter. His teeth were as white as the freshly fallen snow in the winter months. His smile reached ear to ear and didn’t seem forced. 

 

Shiro took in all of that in one glance. 

 

“Hi, I’m Dr. West. But you can call me Adam,” He said with an energy in his voice that made Shiro’s heart flutter. 

 

“I’m Shiro and this is-” 

 

“HI! I’m Lance and I like your stickers!” Lance smiled so big Shiro thought his ears would fall off. 

 

Adam laughed and Shiro could have sworn he’d heard angels. “Why thank you. It’s very nice to meet you, Lance. Do you like cars?” 

 

“I love cars. And aliens. And Bigfoot. Sharks are cool too.” 

 

Adam had walked over on the other side of Lance while he was talking, listening attentively to every detail. He smiled the whole time, looking at Lance like he was the most precious thing in the world (which he was). 

 

“I also love Keith. Keiths my boyfriend,” Shiro froze when that came out of his mouth.  _ “Would Adam take that the wrong way? What if he’s homophobic? What if he treats Lance differently? What if-” _

 

“Really? That's awesome! I had a boyfriend too, but he wasn’t very nice to me,” Adam said in a kind way, but Shiro didn’t miss the way his eyes faltered at the end of that statement. Shiro felt a pang of hurt in his chest.  _ Why would some douche mistreat a guy like Adam?  _ Shiro had only just met the guy and he already wants to protect him with his life. 

 

“My daddy wasn’t very nice to either, but now Shiros’ my daddy! I really want a mommy though,” Lance looked away from Adam and at his hands, struggling to come to terms with his emotions. Shiro let out a breathy laugh as he pulled Lance into a fatherly hug. 

 

“I know buddy. Soon, very soon,” He rubbed Lance’s back and smiled to himself. He looked up to see Adam looking at the adorable scene, smiling until his glasses nearly fell off. 

 

“Now Shiro, I’d like to get to know you a little,” He said with a grin once Lance let go of Shiro and settled down back into the sheets of his hospital bed, where he fell asleep once again. Shay had left the room on her break a while ago, so it was just Shiro, Adam, and Lance, who was soundly sleeping and slightly drooling. 

 

So, Shiro and Adam talked and talked and then talked some more. They talked about life, their jobs, Brittny Spears and anime. Somehow they got on to the topic of Naruto x Sasuke, which was surprisingly easy to talk about. Eventually, Adam asked about his love life. 

 

“So, do you think you have anyone in mind to be Lance’s mommy?” He said with a smug smirk on his beautiful face. 

 

“Well, I was thinking his ‘mommy’ could be a guy,” Shiro said, trying to sound as casual as ‘hey I’m gay, let’s hook up’ kinda thing. But he studdered and blushed and stared at Adam’s shoes the entire sentence as it came out. “So in more simple terms, I’m gay.”

 

Adam smiled a little bigger. “That’s awesome. I am too, but I've had a little trouble with the whole dating aspect of everything,” He said frowning a little and averting his eyes to the ground as Shiro had done. Shiro looked up from the ground. At first, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know Adam’s dating past, so he couldn’t make any assumptions. He thought for a minute. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro finally said, and when he did he sounded so sympathetic. Like what people say when he tells them about Lance and what they’ve been through together. He didn’t want Adam to think he was pitying him, but he just wanted him to know he cared. 

 

Adam looked up and met Shiro’s gaze. He saw sympathy and relation in his eyes. Not pity or fake emotion, but true honest care. He saw a good guy who wants to help him as much as he wants to help his kid. 

 

“It’s alright. Like you said, soon. In time I’ll find someone who loves me just as much as I love them,” Shiro smiled at that responds. Adam seemed like a great guy. Maybe he’d have a shot with him. But not now. Now is too soon. 

 

In time, Shiro knew he’d grow close to Adam. 

 

In time, Lance will get better. 

 

In time, everything will be perfect. Not perfect in the eyes of others, but hopefully in the eyes of their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHEHEHHEHEHEH...
> 
> shadam...
> 
> Anyway if you have requests, send them to my inbox on my Tumblr ChampionFlyer


	3. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a surprise visit from someone in the night. Sadly enough, the situation isn't convenient.

Despite the physical hell Lance and Shiro had gone through this past year, thing were actually going pretty good. 

 

Lance was getting chemo not weekly, but monthly. He’s been excelling far beyond the standards of a six-year child with stage two lung cancer and an abnormally large tumor. They had gone over the test results last week, and Shiro had almost burst into tears. Eighty percent of the cancer cells that were found in his lungs were gone. His tumor shrunk down to the size of a golf ball, according to Adam. 

 

Lance was getting better. 

 

If that hadn’t made Shiro happy enough, he and Adam were going out for coffee again. Long story short, Shiro and Adam had grown very close over the past couple of months. Adam started coming back up to Lance’s room because he enjoyed talking to them. Adam enjoyed listening to Lance ramble about cars and Keith and whatever a ‘moth-man’ was. Adam enjoyed making arrangements with Shiro so they could go out for coffee or breakfast. 

 

When Shiro and Adam went out for coffee, Lance stayed with Shay at the hospital. Shiro knew he could trust Shay with Lance for an hour or two. Plus Lance usually wasn’t even awake by the time Shiro gets back. The kid can sleep until like 11 and still be tired. Even when he doesn’t get his treatments, he just sleeps a lot. 

 

Today, Shiro drove Adam over to the local coffee shop they always went to. When they walked in, the place always smelled like mocha and rusty metal. It was a good scent combination. The Barista, Romelle, always knew their order. “A caramel mocha latte with a double shot of espresso for Adam,” She yelled, handing Adam the latte before turning around to prepare Shiro’s morning drink. “Annnd… one black tea with sugar and honey.”

 

“Thanks, Romelle,” Shiro said handing her a twenty. She gave him his change and he walked to meet Adam in their usual spot in the corner booth next to the window. 

 

“You know you don’t have to pay all the time,” Adam said with a sincere smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, I do. I’m a gentleman,” Shiro said sipping his tea, pocketing the change he had received from the blonde barista. 

 

“That’s not the point though.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“It really isn’t though. I could at least pay once and-,”

 

“Adam,” Shiro said in a steady, serious voice while maintaining a hard stare with the brunette across from him. “You have done so much for me and Lance. You cut back on our bills, you make Lance feel like a kid again, even in a place like that, and you comfort me when Lotor can’t even,” He paused in the middle of his rant, smiling his famous ‘dopy love grin’, as Shay likes to call it. “The least I can do is buy you coffee once in a while.”

 

Adam blushed and smiled while looking down at his coffee drink. The adorable sight caused Shiro to smile, but he had gotten good at hiding his blush. “Okay, fine. You win, you pay,” Adam said in defeat, putting his hands up in a sarcastic surrender, still wearing the same gorgeous smile. 

 

They sat there and talked about life, things not regarding cancer and hospitals. Anything other than hospitals. Sometimes they talked about fun stuff like their favorite bands or their celebrity crush.  _ Who knew Adam had an obsession with Brendon Urie?  _

 

Shiro could talk about Green Day for days. On the way to the coffee shop, Shiro had forced Adam to listen to them. Of course, Adam being more of an alternative rock kinda guy, he had to suggest Fall Out Boy.  _ Who knew he also had a kink for Patrick’s fedora? _ They even created a playlist. They would listen to it in the car or when they're stuck in the traffic when coming out of the town towards the sister city. They’d sing along together and laugh when they would get weird looks from people in other cars. 

 

“Dude, Brendon Urie is hot. But I don’t know what you see in Patrick Stump,” Shiro huffed out, taking another sip of his tea. 

 

“YEAH, but Patrick is a sweetheart and his fedora is sexy.”

 

“Oh please, a fedora on anyone is sexy.”

 

Adam paused to pout slightly. “I kinda want a fedora now…” 

 

Shiro let out a gut-busting laugh.  _ “God, he’s so cute,”  _ Shiro thought as he wiped a tear from his eye. He didn’t know he could laugh that hard. 

 

“What? Have you never just randomly wanted a fedora?”

 

“Nooooo because I don’t have a weird fedora fetish.”

 

“Whatever, I’m sure if Brendon Urie put on a fedora, you would find them just as attractive as I do.”

 

“Or maybe I just find the person wearing it attractive.” 

 

“Maybe…” Adam paused and looked out the window. He looked as if he was trying to remember something. His eyes lit up after a couple of seconds. “Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot,” He said, pulling a paper from his back pocket and handing it to Shiro. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“I’ll explain it,” Adam said, getting out of his side of the booth and walking to Shiro’s side. He sat a few inches from Shiro but leaned close to get a better view of the paper. “So basically because Lance’s health is excelling, he can come home with you today.”

 

Shiro’s breath became stuck in his throat and tears grew in his eyes.  _ He could finally take Lance home. He could finally take Lance back home and start his life back up again.  _ Shiro let out a sob. He couldn’t contain his emotions at the moment. He was just so happy. 

 

“Shiro… don’t cry,” Adam laughed as he pulled Shiro into a hug. Shiro buried his face into Adam’s shoulder, quickly making a wet spot in his doctors coat. Adam noticed that Shiro fits in his arms perfectly. Almost like two pieces of a puzzle. 

 

“I-I’m just s-so happy,” Shiro said in between sobs. He REALLY couldn’t control his emotions today…

 

“Yeah, but can we still stay in touch? Like other than if you need medical attention, can we still go out for coffee and ya know, just keep what we have.”

 

“-sniff- Of course we can. I can just give you my address so you can come and visit us anytime,” Shiro said, letting himself out of the warm embrace to pull out the receipt from today's coffee renounce. He took out a pen from his other coat pocket and began to write down his address. “Here. This is my address and this is the address to the daycare where I work.”

 

“Awesome. Lance will still come in for his monthly chemo treatments and scans, but other than that he’ll be free to be at home.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough Adam. Seriously, you don’t know how grateful I am to have you in my life.”

 

“The honor is mine. Now hurry up and finish you disgusting leaf water.”

 

“It’s tea.”

 

“Whatever. Just hurry up.” Shiro just smiled and continued to drink his tea, ignoring the pounding of his heart. 

  
  


(Time skip 2 weeks)

 

Shiro carded his fingers through Lance’s hair as the small brunette rested his head on his thigh, snoozing soundly. His soft snores mixed with the sounds from the TV show they were watching. Lance looked peaceful, but he would probably be a lot more comfortable in his own bed. Shiro sat up a little to see if Lance would stir. He didn’t, so Shiro took this as the ‘okay, time to get this tired boy up to his room’ and picked him up. 

 

The whole trip up the stairs, Lance stayed asleep. He stayed asleep when Shiro put him down in the armchair in the corner of the room. He stayed asleep when he felt himself being put into his warm bed and stayed asleep when the cotton sheets were pulled up on his body and tucked in around him. He stayed asleep when Shiro placed a fatherly kiss on his forehead and turned back towards the stairs. 

 

Shiro closed the door and headed back downstairs to the couch he had left abounded. He sat back down, now only realizing that Lance’s TV show was still on. As much as he’d love to watch Transformers, he would also like to watch Judge Judy. Shiro is a long time fan of the show and had no shame in watching it. 

 

Shiro flipped through the channels, only to be disappointed when Judge Judy wasn’t on. He kept scrolling through until the Halloween movies caught his eye. “Huh, looks like I’m feeling brave tonight.”

 

He was not feeling brave. 

 

A quarter way through the movie he was already cowering under a blanket. Turning off the lights had been the second worst decision of the night. Shiro prepared himself for the next jump scare, which was a lot scarier than he thought it would be. He practically jumps halfway to the ceiling. “Okayokayokay, calm down. Just a jump scare,” After about three minutes of hiding under a blanket, Shiro finally worked up the courage to reach for the remote and turn off the TV. 

 

The TV flickered off with the push of a button, leaving a slightly terrified Shiro. He never watched scary movies because he knew he would end up like this; shaking, sweaty, and spooked. Shiro took a deep breath and stood up with as much confidence as possible.  _ Confidence scares away murders, right?  _

 

He speed walked over to the light switch and flicked it on, relief flooding him after he was able to see every nook and cranny of his living room. He let out a sigh, happy to see no one had broken in. He wasn’t happy on the other hand, that he let his imagination get the better of him. Lance went through things much scarier than that. He would have been brave. 

 

_ Ding-dong! _

 

Shiro jumped. He looked over at the front door. He swallowed past the growing lump in his throat as he approached the door with caution. He reached for the door handle but his conscious stopped him.  _ The Peephole.  _

 

Shiro peered through the peephole, preparing himself for the worst. Instead, he saw Adam, in the freezing cold, on his doorstep. Shiro tore his eyes away from the peephole, unlocked the door and turned the knob in the calmest way possible. All the fear he had felt earlier suddenly disappeared, now being replaced with happiness and energy. 

 

“Hey, Adam. What brings you to-” Shiro stopped in the middle of the sentence to take in Adam’s features. His eyes were flooded with unshed tears, both darting from side to side and all around as if he was looking for someone. They contrasted with the paleness of his skin. He was shaking and breathing hard and his car had been parked terribly. The look on his face was one of fright and paranoia. 

 

“Ummm,” He spoke, his voice cracking just saying that simple word. “Can I come in? For just a second, maybe?” Shiro heard the desperateness in his voice. And what he thought was fear. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah of course,” Shiro stepped aside, letting the freezing man inside his warm home. He closed the door and turned to see Adam standing with his back to him. “Are you okay?” 

 

Adam’s shoulders began to shake harder. The realization suddenly hit him. Adam wasn’t cold, he was crying. Shiro took a couple steps towards him and went to stand in front of him. When Adam looked up, Shiro saw fear, anger, and sadness welled up in his strong bronze eyes. Along with the tears falling from his eyes, Shiro’s heart practically broke in two. 

 

“Hey, come here,” Shiro whispered comfortingly. Adam let out a choked sob as Shiro pulled him into his arms. “It’s alright. I got you, I got you,” Shiro kept repeating. He hoped it would help and over time it did. Adam’s sobs became lesser and turned to sniffles. Shiro let go of Adam and taking his hand, he led him over to the couch. Shiro sat cross-legged and Adam sat across from him, wiping away his tears and avoiding eye contact. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” The brunette stated stubbornly like he was a twelve-year-old emo kid who had a long day. An extra long day. 

 

Shiro sighed. “I know man. You don’t have to,” he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “But, talking about it does help. Trust me it does. You don’t have to, I won’t push any further.” 

 

Adam stares at his hands, contemplating whether or not he wanted to talk. He could trust Shiro, right? Shiro wouldn’t tell anyone. He wouldn’t hurt him or leave him or judge him, right? Adam looked up with more unshed tears in his eyes and trembling lips just barely parted. “He followed me,” Adam’s voice cracked once again, his tan hand clamped over his mouth as he let tears trickle down his cheeks.

 

“Who followed you?” Shiro asked, sudden concern growing in the pit of his stomach. If someone was following Adam, did they follow him to Shiro’s house? We’re they in danger? Shiro snapped out of his racing thoughts when Adam put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, full out sobbing. Shiro scooted closer to Adam and rubbed his back soothingly. “Hey man, calm down. It’s okay. Whoever followed you isn’t anymore. Your safe now, trust me,” Shiro kept whispering until Adam calmed down significantly. Adam’s sobs turned to sniffles and somehow his head ended up on Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

Adam sat up and wiped the remaining tears from his face. He then turned to Shiro. “I think I owe you some explaining.”

 

“Adam, if you're not ready to tell me, that's okay. You can take your time with this.”

 

“No, I want to tell you. I can trust you,” Those last four words were like sealing a deal. Adam trusted him; he trusted Adam. The system was a go. 

 

“Okay. But, if you need to stop, just stop. I don’t want you to talk about something that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s alright, I’ll tell you if I need to stop,” Both Adam and Shiro positioned themselves so they were sitting criss-cross-applesauce across from each other. Shiro helped Adam get his breathing steady before he began talking. “So where do I start?”

 

“Anywhere. I just want to know what you want me to know.”

 

“Okay,” Adam took a deep breath before the started. “I was in a relationship with an older guy. He was only older than me by like three years but that didn’t matter to me. He was sweet and kind and made me happy,” Shiro felt a twinge of jealousy inside when Adam spoke about this ‘other guy’. Adam continued. “He took me out to a fancy restaurant for our first few dates. He paid each time and eventually, he asked me to be his boyfriend.”

 

That twinge of jealousy Shiro had felt earlier was no longer a twinge. It was growing and shifting in his chest, discomfort at every turn. But, nonetheless, he listened. “Shortly after we got together, we moved into an apartment and that’s when things started to get… rough,” The way Adam said ‘rough’ made Shiro feel uneasy. The jealousy from earlier was lessening but was being replaced with worry and sadness. 

 

“It really just began with the yelling. But that’s when I noticed all his alcohol and drinking habits. He would say he was going to work but I knew he was going out to the bar to get straight boozed,” Adam said angerly, trying to cover up his hurt. “But that was just the start of it all. Next thing you know he’s coming home drunk every day. One day I had had enough. I confronted him about it. I expected him to react with guilt and sorrow. But, I got quite the opposite.”

 

Shiro kept his eyes fixated on the brunette. The way Adam avoided eye contact was familiar. He thought for a moment. Finally, his brain clicked on.

 

_ Lance.  _

 

“His reaction was actually quite hostile. I remember him pinning me against the wall and saying ‘don’t tell me how to live my life!’. His eyes were filled with anger and were unfocused. But the thing that scared me the most was the longing lust in his eyes,” Adam said solemnly. “He released me from his grip and he turned away. Just as I thought I could leave, maybe clear my head or something, he spun around and slapped me hard right on my cheek.”

 

“Adam…”

 

“It hurt so bad, from what I remember. From that day forward, he wasn’t afraid to assert his dominance over me. He hit me after he would come home from the bar. Probably over something stupid, like I didn’t put his shirt in the right drawer or something. He started to hook up with other guys and girls. The same thing, over and over again. He would start to come home with hickeys on his neck and swollen lips. I would already be in bed when he would come in. The moment his head touches the pillow, he’d be out like a light.”

 

“Why did you put up with that? And why for so long?” 

 

“Hush, let me finish,” Adam silenced him. “Don’t worry, I’ll answer questions at the end.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Continue.”

 

“As soon as he was asleep, I would begin to cry to myself until I fell asleep. And when I woke up, I would help him with his hangover by getting him Asprins and water. But he always just got up and retrieved vodka from under the sink. Again, one day I had enough of his crap. I hid his alcohol. He was beyond pissed about it. He hit me with a beer bottle and yelled. He kicked me and hurt me and put me through hell,” Adam finished in tears. “But without those punches or words or him in general, I wouldn’t have found the strength to walk out that door.”

 

Shiro was beyond stunned. This man, who has a smile that shines brighter than the stars and a heart ten times the size of the moon, was once a broken object of abuse. It brought tears to Shiro’s grey eyes. He didn’t even realize he had grabbed Adam’s hand or even when he had. But one thing is for sure; he didn’t want to let go anytime soon. 

 

On the other hand, Adam didn’t want to let go either. He was shaken up from explaining but felt more safe and secure next to Shiro. Hand and hand. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Shiro spoke. “Adam I am so, so sorry you had to go through that. No one should ever go through that. Especially you.”

 

Adam looked up and for the first time that night, he smiled at Shiro, making eye contact and all. “Thank you Shiro. I understand people of all ages go through stuff like this, but it’s just so scary.”

 

“I bet it is. But like you said, it’s over now. You found your strength to walk out on him. You found your strength,” Shiro spoke, as he gripped Adams' hands just a little tighter. Adam’s smile grew as he returned the squeeze to Shiro’s hands. Both boys blushed intensely. But everything was gonna be okay now. Shiro is gonna take care of Adam; Adam is gonna take care of Shiro.

 

Two pieces of a puzzle. 

 

That night, when Shiro closed his eyes, he made sure that Adam was comfortable before he passed out on the couch. But Shiro didn’t have the heart to leave him there alone. Good thing Shiro kept his spare sleeping bag in the closet. 

 

When it was Shiro’s turn to fall asleep, he took a minute to just look at Adam’s sleeping form. Relaxed and tenseless, Adam looked peaceful. Shiro smiled and climbed into his sleeping bag. Before sleep consumed him, he whispered to Adam. “Goodnight Adam.”

 

Letting sleep become his taker, Shiro dreamed of a future with Adam and him. Just him and his brunette husband with their little brunette kid.


	4. He's gonna help us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam helps Lance take his medicine in the most adorable way. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Shiro might steal a kiss from a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Sorry this is like what, two weeks late??? sorry school and stuff got in the way and UGHGHGHGHG 
> 
> Take it just take it...

One thing wasn’t right when Adam woke up. 

 

One, he woke up in someone else's living room, on their couch, with a fluffy white blanket covering his body. If he was kidnapped, they suck at doing so. Second, Shiro was laying on the floor beside him. His white tuft of hair was sticking out everywhere and drool was pooling on his pillow beneath his head. He looked adorable. Adorable enough to make Adam want to die. 

 

Shiro sifted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Now Adam could see his rippling biceps and his definitive jawline. Boy if Adam wasn’t having a great morning, he sure was now. 

 

Wait. He was kidnapped. And so was Shiro. 

 

Adam flung the blanket off of his body and threw himself off of the couch. He crawled over to Shiro and began to shake his arm vigorously. “Shiro wake up. I think we’ve been kidnapped,” Adam whispered, looking around for any signs of their capturer. “Shirooooooo.”

 

Shiro’s eyes peeled open. He sat up as rubbed his eyes with his hand, clearing them enough to get a decent look at the brunette shaking his arm. “What what, I’m up. What’s wrong?”

 

“I think we’ve been kidnapped. I don’t know where we are and I don’t know-”

 

“Adam, this is my house,” Shiro chuckled out. He was now looking at Adam’s face that changed from fear to just plain embarrassment. And some sort of blush. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Heh, yeah. Do you remember what happened last night?” Memories from the previous night flooded Adam’s head and blinded his vision. He remembers hugs and crying. Lots of crying. Adam buried his hands into his hair as he groaned at the memories from that night. 

 

“M’sorry. I could have left last night-”

 

“I wouldn’t have let you leave,” Shiro said in a serious tone. Adam looked up into his eyes. They held care and compassion. Adam’s eyes held confusion and embarrassment. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you were hurting. And because I care about you,” Shiro said. Adam’s gaze went back to his lap, the one place he couldn't look this perfect man in the eyes. 

 

_ “Jesus Adam. Falling for your patient's dad already?”  _ Adam scolded himself. Shiro brought his hand up to Adam’s chin and pointed it upward so he could look into his beautiful strong bronze eyes. Too bad Adam had closed them. A single tear fell from Adam’s eye and landed on Shiro’s knuckle. “Jesus Shiro. You make me emotional,” Adam huffed out, meeting Shiro strong unyielding gaze. 

 

“You can call me Takashi,” Smiles were worn on both the boy's face’s until Shiro burnt the first pancake. That's when Adam took over the cooking. He made the most perfect fluffy pancakes and the chocolate chips were a perfect touch. Why did they go out for breakfast when Adam could just make this heavenly treat? 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever eat another pancake again,” Shiro complains as he stretched his arms out and groaned. “I ate like seven of them.”

 

“Poor little Takashi,” Adam sarcastically cooed from his place beside the stove. “Do you think Lance will want one?”

 

“Uh, maybe? He usually sleeps in for a little while but when he wakes up he might want one.”

 

“Okay good. Because I think I made enough to feed you guys for the next month and a half,” Adam scoffed as he turned off the stove and packaged up more pancakes for the future. Shiro smiled and giggled a little. He was so happy that Adam was feeling better than last night. To be honest, he was scared to see Adam breakdown like that. He wants to protect Adam and make him happy. 

 

Shiro likes Adam. 

 

Adams' voice brought Shiro out of his daydream. “How has Lance been doing with his medicine?”

 

“OH! Thanks for reminding me, I have to give him his monthly MBT,” Shiro’s expression shifted to a solemn face of sadness. “I hate giving him his MBT.”

 

MBT stood for Medical Breathing Treatment. Since Lance didn’t get his chemo as often, Adam prescribed MBT as an alternative. Lance only had to take it once a month and the effects weren’t so costly. Lance really only got tired after taking it, which really wasn’t a problem. When he woke up was a whole different story. 

 

When Lance would wake up after taking him MBT, the first thing he would do is go into a very intense coughing fit. It didn’t matter where he was or how he woke up, he would always go into a coughing fit. Then he would get bad headaches and nausea and the whole shabang. What made Shiro upset was when Lance would complain about his lungs hurting. 

 

_ “Shiro?” _

 

_ “Yeah, bud?” _

 

_ “-sniff- My lungs hurt really bad.” _

 

_ “I know buddy, it’ll be over soon.” _

 

Shiro would say the same thing over and over again. He said it as many times as he needed in order to calm Lance. To calm himself. After Lance calms down, Shiro would wipe the tears and snot from his face and pull out Lance’s favorite book,  Goodnight Moon. He would read until Lance fell asleep, then Shiro would tuck the fragile child back into bed. It was the same routine. Over and over and over again. 

 

“I can help give it to him,” Adam said as he sat beside a troubled Shiro at the island. “I used to give them all the time to one of my patients. I have a special trick that gets them to relax.”

 

Shiro smiled at the simple gesture. “I wouldn’t want to hold you up. Besides, don’t you have work today?” 

 

“No, today's a Sunday. I work weekdays. Plus Lance is my only patient right now and I don’t get to see the kid that much now that he’s no longer permanently at the hospital.”

 

“So, you would be willing to give Lance his MBT and free of charge?”

 

Adam looked slightly stunned but relaxed his face to show a more loving expression. “Of course. I wouldn’t charge you anyway. You treating me to coffee once and a while is payment enough.”

 

Shiro smiled the widest smile. It was almost concerning. Adam was sure his adorable cheeks would be crinkled by the time he would drop the smile. They continued their conversation later into the morning until around twelve-thirty when they heard small footsteps coming from the hallway. A groggy, sleepy Lance came walking into the kitchen, holding the blue blanket that Coran had given him when he first ended up in the hospital. 

 

“Hey, bud. How’d you sleep?” Shiro asked as Lance waddled over to him. Lance said nothing, so Shiro scooped up the younger boy and set him on his lap. Lance rubbed his eyes wearily and buried his face into Shiro’s warm neck. He almost fell asleep in Shiro’s embrace when another voice spoke. 

 

“Awe. Is he always this tired when he wakes up?”

 

_ Adam?  _

 

“Yeah, he just likes to be held by his dad. Lance likes physical affection when he’s tired. I think it makes him feel safe.” Shiro said rubbing Lance’s back. Lance took a deep breath in as Shiro stood up. “I think you would be comfier on the couch, sleepy-head.” While carrying Lance to the couch, Shiro looked back at Adam. “Come on. Your part of our little morning routine today.” He said with a smile before turning around, proceeding to the couch. 

 

_ “I wanna be a part of it everyday Takashi,”  _ Adam thought as he smiled and hopped off the stool he was sitting on. He made his way over to the couch where Shiro was sitting with Lance’s head in his lap. He was carding his fingers through Lance’s short hazelnut hair while the boy tried his hardest not to fall asleep. Adam sat on the other side on Lance. He tickled the bottoms of Lance’s feet to see if that would get him to wake up a little bit more. 

 

It did. 

 

Lance smiled and laughed. He squirmed and let out a sharp squeal of laughter. “Adda! Stoooooop, that tickles!” Lance yelled through his laughter. Shiro sat back and watched the beautiful scene. 

 

Adam tickling Lance like he was his own son. It was adorable. 

 

Finally, Adam let up, allowing Lance to catch his breath through his laughter. Lance looked happy. Adam looked confused. “What did you call me Lancey?”

 

“Adda! It’s a lot more fun to say than Adam. I like Adda because it sounds like dadda, but your not my dad. Shiro’s my dad, but you also like my dad.”

 

Adam felt like his heart was going to burst.  _ That’s so freaking cute!  _ “Yeah, I like the name Adda too. It  _ is _ a lot more fun than saying, Adam.” Adam giggled out. By now Shiro was blushing more intensely with each of Adam’s actions. Everything he did was with care and compassion. Adam was truly an amazing person. 

 

Shiro pulled himself from his thoughts and reached for the TV remote. Upon turning it on, he flipped through channels while Adam talked to Lance. He landed on one of Lance’s favorite movie,  _ Finding Nemo _ , and played that to distract him. 

 

“Shiro! I love this movie! Adam, do you like this movie?” 

 

“I don’t believe I have-” Shiro interrupted Adam with an astonished gasp. 

 

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU’VE NEVER SEEN  _ FINDING NEMO?!”  _ Shiro’s eyes were wide and his face was mere inches from Adam’s. Noticing Adam’s blush, Shiro backed away slightly, keeping a playful grin on his face. 

 

“Lance, can you tell me what it’s about? Maybe I have seen it before, but I might not remember,” That was a lie. Adam had seen  _ Finding Nemo. _ Eleven times to be exact. He just wanted to hear Lance’s summary of it. 

 

“It’s about a single father who’s raising his physically disabled son alone after his wife and all his other children were murdered. Then his only son is kidnapped by invaders and he is forced to go after him with the help of a mentally unstable woman,” Lance finished deadpanned. 

 

Shiro stared at Lance. Adam stared at Lance. Lance stared at the TV screen with a smile on his face as the scene where Marlin drops Nemo off at school played. The scariest part was Lance’s summary was completely accurate. 

 

“I thought it was about fish,” Adam said with a chuckle as Shiro tried not to laugh. 

 

Shiro was brought back to reality when his alarm went off, signaling that he had to give Lance his MBT. Lance tensed in his lap and his eyes filled with tears. He knew that alarm all too well. “-hic- I don’t want to take my medicine. It hurts.”

 

“I know buddy. But Adam said he has a special trick to help it not hurt as much. How about we try that and see how that works?”

 

Lance nodded hesitantly, letting a few tears slip as Shiro picked him up and stood to his feet, only to lay Lance back down on the couch. Adam looked at Lance solemnly. This poor kid has gone through so much and still he doesn’t run away. Most of Adam’s patients being kids, they would run from the equipment and hide under the beds and bite the doctors and would overall just become a handful. But Lance was different. Though he was scared and confused and hurting, he never ran. Never hid. Never bit. Never a handful. He just let what needed to happen, happen. To Adam, that was the sign of a strong kid. A kid who went from an abusive home to the hospital was diagnosed with lung cancer and still proceeded to smile. 

 

Lance was very strong indeed. 

 

Shiro pressed a chaste kiss on his son’s forehead before standing up and walking over to retrieve something from the island. He returned with a colorful notepad of sorts and kneeled in front of Lance, who was now curled up on the couch, clutching the blue blanket and letting silent tears slide once again. “Alright bud, let’s go over your symptoms,” Shiro said as he clicked the pen and scribbled out something on the top of the paper. It kinda looked like one of those DIY Pinterest ideas, which would make sense considering Shiro was quite addicted to Pinterest. 

 

“Any headaches?” Lance shook his head. Shiro nodded and wrote something in the blue column of the board. 

 

“Feeling sick?” Lance shrugged this time. Shiro was sure it was just nervousness. But nausea was kinda an issue when it came to Lance these days. “Do you have butterflies or are you just a little nervous?” Lance mumbled out a word that sounded like nervous, so that’s what Shiro recorded  _ stomach pains or nausea.  _

 

“Okay, next one. Feeling extra tired?” Lance nodded. Shiro knew it was because he had just woken up and he wasn’t used to the world being thrown at him all at once. He was used to waking up, with Shiro’s hand in his own, and Shay complaining about the coffee. He wasn’t used to all of these new things, like waking up without an IV in his arm or not getting tests done every day. 

 

Shiro recorded that and moved to the next question. “Wheezing or coughing more than usual?” Lance shook his head no. 

 

“Alright, one more. Do you feel like your going to faint or pass out?” Lance shook his head no once again. Shiro smiled a sad smile as he wiped more of Lance’s tears away. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be alright. Adams’ gonna help us today. You trust Adda right?” Lance sniffled but nodded. Adam’s heart fluttered at the way Shiro said ‘Adda’. “Alright, bud. Let’s just get this over and done with.”

 

Shiro gave Lance another kiss on the forehead before standing up to gather the supplies while Adam sat with Lance and talked about the beach. The beach calmed Lance usually but today, he just seemed to be very uneasy. Usually, he’s fidgety but today he’s like super uneasy. Like seriously uncomfortable. 

 

When Shiro came back with the small medicine tank, Lance’s tears sped up, falling more quickly and more frequently. Shiro set the equipment down and took Lance in his arms. Lance clung to him like he was a lifeline and all Shiro could do was hold his son while he cried. “Shhh, it’s alright buddy. Calm down, you’ll be okay.”

 

“M’scared Shiro. It’s gonna hurt.”

 

“It might. But you’ll be okay. Adam’s gonna help you today,” Lance sniffled in response. He knew Adam would help him. He knew it would still hurt. He knew the after-effects would be the same. But maybe this time it’d be different. 

 

Shiro attached the medicine tank to the breathing tube and tested it once before strapping it around Lance’s head. Once it was secure, Shiro looked to where Adam was sitting, wondering how he could make this nightmare a little brighter. Adam had his phone out and on his screen was a keyboard. He had his fingers in the ready position. Shiro noticed that his face and hand looked so relaxed. He can tell Adam has done this before. 

 

“Are you ready Lance?” Adam asked, moving his other hand to Lance’s small foot, rubbing the bottom of it in hopes of bringing more comfort to the small child. Lance nodded, keeping his gaze upon the fireplace behind his dad. Shiro grasped Lance’s frail hand and squeezed it to make sure Lance felt he was here. Lance squeezed back in response, to make sure Shiro wasn’t having an anxiety attack. 

 

“He’s ready,” Shiro said sadly as Lance squeezed his eyes shut, letting more of his tears fall freely.  _ When will it ever end?  _

 

Shiro frowned with unshed tears in his eyes as he nodded to Adam, signaling that he should start to use his comfort mechanism. Adam began to tap the piano keys on his phone, playing a familiar song. Shiro wondered as he flipped the switch, releasing Lance’s medicine into the breathing tube. 

 

The cool rush of air hit Lance like a tidal wave. It felt mesmerizing in his lungs, like a fresh glass water after hiking a trail in the summertime. He knew it wouldn’t last long though. He took another breath in, the cool sensation fading into small sharp pains. Fresh tears began to coat his eyes as the sharp pains grew to tiny knives stabbing his lungs. 

 

Soon the small knives were stabbing more vigorously and his tears were falling down his face like crayons being melted down a canvas. Once and awhile he let out a meek ‘ouch’ or hiccup. As if the stabbing knives in his lungs weren’t already painful enough, Lance began to cough with so much force. 

 

Though Lance’s pain grew, so did Adam’s effort to comfort him. His finger flew across the small digital keyboard and for only having the basic notes to play on, he was surprisingly good. Shiro could see the desperation in Adam’s face when Lance would let out a watery sob. He was desperate to make the younger brunette feel comforted. The worse Lance got, the more Adam sped up his pace. Faster and faster and faster and…

 

He stopped.

 

Then began again. Slower and in a way, more graceful. Then he did something that Shiro wouldn’t have ever expected from a person like Adam. 

 

He sang.

 

“ _ Wise men say only fools rush in _ ,” Shiro knew that song. Shay would sing it before Lance would get his chemo or after he had a rough night. Adam knew it too.  _ “But I can’t help falling in love with you.”  _

 

Lance’s labored breaths began to slow and he his features began to relax. He still tensed up when he took a breath in due to the medicine taking its time. His tears slowly seized, only occasionally letting out a whimper. Lance’s eyes began to fail him as the world of overwhelming darkness filled his head. The medicine tended to take a toll on him, but it mostly made him sleep for a good thirty-two hours before it actually made him feel crappy. 

 

Shiro noticed Lance had begun to fall asleep and to be honest, he was about to fall asleep himself. Or maybe he was just falling for Adam. Who knows at this point. All that mattered was that Lance was relaxed and he was properly taking his medicine. Even after Lance fell asleep, Adam continued to sing. His voice  _ really  _ was like an angel. 

 

_ “For I can’t help falling in love with you~”  _ Adam finished up the song and looked at his successful attempt to relax both Shiro and Lance. The smaller brunette was fast asleep, clinging to his blue blanket like it was everything. Dried tear tacks painted his cheeks, but they were no longer any falling from his eyes. Shiro had removed the mask and replaced his medicine tank with an oxygen one, just to assist Lance’s breathing. The way Shiro took care of Lance reminded Adam of when his mom used to catch butterflies. Careful and fragile. 

 

Adam moved to turn off his phone when Shiro cut him off with a comment. “That was… incredible,” Shiro said, dumbstruck by the amount of talent was just effortlessly pouring from Adam’s fingertips. The way Adam sang almost made Shiro cry. It was just so beautiful. Much like Adam. 

 

“It was nothing. Just a hobby I picked up,” Adam muttered, embarrassed at the praise he was receiving from Shiro. It was just a hobby, but it was honestly the world to Shiro. If Adam hadn’t stepped up to help him, Lance might be in a rough condition. His kid might still be crying and suffering if Adam wasn’t here. 

 

“It was more than just a hobby to me,” Shiro said quietly but sincerely, remembering Lance was still restlessly sleeping on the couch. He moved to scoop the bundle of Lance into his arms. “Adam, you managed to get Lance to fall asleep  _ AND  _ during one of his medical treatments. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to do that?” Shiro said excitingly, swinging the oxygen tank over his shoulder, keeping Lance securely tucked in his arms so he wouldn’t fall. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to go tuck him in.”

 

Adam nodded as he watched Shiro disappear down the hallway of the one-story house. Now that he was alone, Adam gathered his thoughts. Gay and all. 

 

_ He liked Shiro.  _

 

_ Shiro likes guys. _

 

_ Shiro MIGHT like him too.  _

 

_ Adam might have a chance!  _

 

“Okay. I’m back!” Shiro said, snapping Adam out of his (gay) thoughts. “So it’s like one in the afternoon and Lance shouldn’t wake up for another couple hours. Do you wanna binge Parks and Rec?” Adam had never watched Parks and Rec. He was personally more of a The Office kinda guy, but Shiro seems to be a master in all of those categories. 

 

“Sure. I haven't watched that one yet.”

 

“Great! Because you’ll love it. You remind me of Andy and Ben-” Adam gazed at Shiro while he reached for the remote and selected Netflix. Adam noticed a couple of recorded episodes of The Big Bang Theory, probably for guilty pleasure. 

 

They watched seasons two and then watched season three. As the episodes progressed, Shiro gradually scooted closer to Adam. Little did he know Adam was doing the same. Soon their shoulders were touching, someone had to make the first move. Adam leaned a little closer into Shiro, enough to feel close but not enough for Shiro to notice.

 

But he did anyhow. 

 

Shiro put his hand on Adam’s knee. He had no words. This moment was just pure bliss. Unfortionaly, his mouth had other ideas. “You have nice knees,” Shiro had only realized what he had said after he had seen it. Adam huffed out a chuckle. Shiro sat up, red-faced and blushy. 

 

“You have a nice face,” Adam said with confidence, despite how loudly his head was screaming at him. 

 

“Heh, thanks. You too,” And at that moment, they just stared at each other. Their hearts were open and their eyes were focused on one and others. “Adam,” Shiro said his name, almost sounding desperate. 

 

“Takashi,” Adam leaned his head forward as Shiro did the same. It was so perfect almost to perfect. 

 

ANNNNNND CLIFFHANGER!

 

(until the next chapter) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, some notes. 
> 
> BMT doesn't exist. I made it up to fit the scenario. 
> 
> Also I take request! My comment section or my Tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I also love Parks and Rec soooooo...


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance...
> 
> And a lil angst. Srry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI HOWS THIS FOR AN UPDATE!

It was so perfect. Everything was perfect. The atmosphere. The setting. None of that mattered to Adam as long as Shiro was here and four inches from his face. Everything was still and relaxed. 

 

Shiro’s hand found Adam’s cheek, cupping it as Adam closed his bronze, fiery eyes. Shiro closed his eyes as well, leaning in to finish the journey that took so long for him to fulfill. Then he paused. “Adam?” He said, sounding almost unsure of the situation. Adam’s eyes peeled open, filled with disappointment and shame. Shiro noticed this and hurried what he was going to say. “Do you want this? Do you want us?”

 

Adam’s disappointment dispersed, forming a small blush on his cheeks and a small spark his eyes, making them a golden flame. “I want us more than you could ever imagine.” Smiles grew on both the boy’s faces as well as blushes as they leaned into a kiss. 

 

It was soft and blissful. Kind of like walking through a meadow in the spring, but with the guy you have loved since the two of you met. It was in perfect sync, perfect rhythm. No one or nothing could take this moment away from them. The kiss lasted until they fell short of breath, but to them, it felt like a moment. 

 

“-pant- That was -pant- amazing!” Adam panted out, his arms still loosely hanging around Shiro’s neck. Both the boys tried to catch their breath but giggling and more kissing made it hard. They were just so happy. 

 

“Yeah, -pant- I know,” Shiro said smiling wider than the Grand Canyon. Adam connected their foreheads and began to laugh. Shiro could only smile at him. He intertwined their hands and began to laugh along with him. “So is this it? Like what are we?”

 

“I don’t know. What do you want us to be?” Adam said with a smirk. Despite his amount of blushing and continuous giggles, Adam looked pretty confident in the whole situation. Shiro felt as if he would keel over and parish at any given moment. Not that he was dying or anything but the thought of possibly screwing this up gave in a feeling similar to death. 

 

“I want to be whatever  _ you  _ want us to be,” Shiro responded, praising himself for sounding so sure and confident. Just when you’d think Adam’s smile couldn’t have gotten any wider, what Shiro next sure guaranteed it. “If you want my opinion, I think we would be  _ great  _ boyfriends.”

 

Adam laughed as he was embraced by Shiro’s hug. “Yeah, I think that would be a great idea,” He said as he stared up at  _ his  _ starry-eyed, blushy boyfriend. Shiro stared down at his golden-eyed, brunette sweet hearted boyfriend. They were so different but one thing's for sure. 

 

Their smiles were permanently tattooed to their faces for the next twenty-four hours. 

 

Eighteen hours into the smiling curse, the two lovers found themselves cuddling on the couch after watching the sunset. Both of them had already added their anniversary date into the calendars on their phones. 

 

Saturday, February 16th of 2018, 6:46 pm Takashi Shirogane is no longer single. 

 

Saturday, February 16th of 2018, 7:32 pm Adam West is no longer single. 

 

But they couldn’t watch the sunset forever. Eventually, it would die upon the horizon and lay night upon the world. So they watched Parks and Rec for like three hours. Neither of them could complain, they were content with the TVs loud audio and the comfort of each other’s arms. Adam had his head nuzzled into Shiro’s neck while Shiro had his arms wrapped around the brunette, holding him in their prime cuddle position. Though they had only been together for eighteen hours, things were going pretty smoothly. 

 

Currently, they had just finished the episode where Tom crashed Ron's car into a tree when Adam looked up at Shiro with his love dusted eyes. Shiro felt the gaze and turned his head down to look at Adam. “I really like you Takashi,” said the brunette. Both wore a dopey, love-struck grin. 

 

“I really like you too Adam,” Shiro said squeezing the smaller male in his arms, while also receiving a small giggle. Soon they were both giggling as well as smooching. Once they had calmed down, the two lovers still continued to stare at each other’s lips, longing for more contact. 

 

Once again, everything was perfect.

* * *

  
  


Shiro and Adam had been dating for about five months now and it was safe to say things were going pretty smoothly. Adam had already almost fully moved out of his apartment and into Shiro’s house with him and Lance. Plus it was lonely at his apartment and often times he found himself at Shiro’s house anyway. 

 

Lance loved having Adam around too. Adam knew a lot about sharks and Lance loves sharks. But he also likes having his other dad around. Adam was like his other dad right? He probably was. Adam also helped him with his medicine as well as comforting him afterward. 

 

Shiro loves having his boyfriend living with him. For multiple reasons, that is. He loves waking up next to his beautiful brunette boyfriend. He loves seeing Adam’s sleepy smile and tired, golden eyes. He loves getting up and seeing his son and his boyfriend interacting like their truly dad and son. Shiro loves it all. 

 

But today Shiro hates everything. The morning was pretty good. He gave Adam a kiss goodbye before he went to work at his new job. He got hired at one of the local Coke-a-Cola factories and he HATES it. His boss is a jerk and relentless. One time, he tried to leave early to go back home because he had gotten a text from Adam saying Lance got sick and wanted him to come home. Of course, he tried to get home as fast as possible, but his boss wouldn’t let him. He said that if Shiro left that he wouldn’t pay him. That had truly been one of the worst days of his whole week. 

 

But today was almost as bad. He had gotten to work on time, as usual. He clocked in, said hi to his coworkers, and went to the boxing and shipping bay where usually he would see his boss yelling at someone. Today his boss was at the shipping bay, but he was waiting for him at  _ his  _ compartment. 

 

Long story short, Shiro got demoted for taking too many ‘vacation days’. Shiro honestly used all his vacation days to make sure Lance was in good health, which most the time he wasn’t due to his cancer. He took days off here and there to stay at home with Lance. He didn’t bother trying to explain the situation to his boss. He just let the lecture happen before he was escorted to the tracking room. 

 

Shiro didn’t mind being in the tracking room as much either. His supervisor was very understanding and let him make calls or leave whenever. But otherwise, Shiro was really just getting paid to sit in a chair and watch a truck move on a map. It was boring but paid substantially well.  

 

As if the day couldn’t have gotten worse, or better, Shiro couldn’t tell, he spilled coffee on his shirt and screamed a cuss word so loud he got judgy looks from everyone. As embarrassed as he was, he returned to work, getting a sincere look from his supervisor and a giggle from the other people stuck with the same job he has. 

 

Finally, he got let out of work. He practically ran to his car after he clocked out, eager to get home to his boyfriend and son. He so badly just wanted to play checkers with Lance, only wanting to see the look on his face every time Shiro lets him win. He wants to cuddle with Adam when they sit down for their nightly Netflix binge. He wants to go back to his family. 

 

Shiro pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the highway. He drove and drove and drove, so dedicated to just get home. Upon entering the highway, he began to question his decisions. There was a four-car crash and what looked like a mile of traffic up ahead of him. 

 

“Great, just great,” Shiro huffed as he lightly banged his head against the steering wheel. All he wants to do is just get home. But no, he’s on the godforsaken highway, in traffic, all by himself with no one to talk to. But like it was on cue, Adam’s contact appeared on his phone, causing it to vibrate with the incoming call. “Hey babe,” Shiro said when he picked up.

 

“Hey, how was work?”

 

“The worst. I don’t want to talk about it. I just wanna come home and cuddle with you.”

 

“Awe,” Adam cooed at his boyfriend, teasing him slightly. “I can’t wait for you to get home. Lance was kinda upset earlier when he didn’t get to say bye to you before you left.” 

 

“Yeah, I hate leaving him before he’s up. But I have tomorrow off so I can play checkers with him all day,” Shiro heard Adam sigh sadly. “What's wrong?”

 

“When he woke up this morning, he said his chest was hurting him. I put some Vix Rub on it and tried to get him to relax. But after an hour or two, he started to cough really hard. The only way I got him to feel better was by putting him in your bed and singing to him. He fell asleep a little while after that,” Adam said in a monotone kinda way, with little other emotion other than sadness. Adam loves Lance like he’s his own son. Technically, Lance isn’t his son until Shiro and him ‘tie the knot’ but until then Lance  _ is  _ his son. It makes Adam just as sad as Shiro when Lance is in pain. 

 

“I’m stuck on the highway. Though they are trying to get another lane open right now, it could still take a while. But as soon as I get home, we can take care of Lance together.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. After we take care of him we can cuddle,” Adam said in a more happy tone, though Shiro could still hear the solemness in his voice. 

 

“I’ll be home soon,” Shiro said in a reassuring voice. “I promise.”

* * *

  
When Shiro said he’d be home soon, he was hoping it would take a half an hour. But no, it ended up taking three hours to get the other lane open. By then, Shiro’s anxiety had skyrocketed. He was eager to get home to his sick son and his anxious boyfriend.

 

Shiro almost started to cry when the cars in front of him began to move. He was so grateful. The faster the cars moved, the faster he could get home. But then they all just stopped, for no reason at all. He sighed and tapped on the wheel. He eventually resorted to road-rage. “Keep moving! You’re not a frickin soccer mom you douche!” He yelled while banging on the wheel, the horn emitting angry beeping noises.

 

For some god given reason, it worked. Cars started to move. “Finally,” He huffed under his breath.

 

He had some time to think about what road he could take that would get him home faster. The highway was packed and there was no way he was going to get home faster if he stayed on the highway. Shiro then realized he had been a complete idiot not to get off at the next exit.

 

To ease his mind, Shiro resorted to turning the radio on and up so he could drown out the sounds of the cars beeping at his own. In all honesty, Shiro was kind of driving like an idiot at this point. He really just wanted to get home. Usually, that wouldn’t be an excuse for driving like a complete moron but when you’ve got a kid with cancer at home who’s more than likely coughing up his lungs at the moment, you wanna get home faster than usual. Though it makes him feel better because Adam is with him.

 

Adam knows what he's doing. He knows how to handle Lance’s health problems or when Lance gets sad or scared. Adam has a masters degree in children’s psychology and advanced medicine. Adam also has a card on Shiro’s refrigerator that says “Adam is the best dad and boyfriend in the world!”. Shiro and Lance made that on their free time together. Needless to say, Adam was certified to take care of Lance.

 

Shiro drove past the first exit, silently cursing himself for missing it and not paying attention. Was he ever really going to get home? Despite his frustration and well out of balance anger, he continued down the busy highway until the next exit, in which he made sure to get off at. Once he was on the back roads and headed home, he sped off down the curvy roads towards home.

 

It took about another fifteen minutes or so but finally, Shiro managed to seek out his tiny one-story house in the distance as he turned down his dark street. To be honest the neighborhood was much more pleasant during the daytime.

 

Shiro slowed down once he got into the neighborhood because all his neighbors were sticklers about driving by the speed limit. He went twenty-six up his street one time and got a rock thrown at his car. The speed limit was only twenty-five! Shiro learned his lesson that day. He still has a dent in the side of his car.

 

He pulled into the driveway next to Adam’s red Mercedes, being extra cautious about maneuvering beside it. He had come to close to scratching it one too many times. He turned the key, switching the car off, and climbed out of the car, being careful to make as little noise as possible. Just in case Lance was, by some miracle, asleep, he didn’t want to risk waking him.

 

He jogged up to the front doorstep, fumbling to get his keys out of his pocket. Once he finally got himself together and managed to unlock the door, he stepped inside the cool house. The AC felt like a pure heaven to his warm skin. He was trapped in a hot car on the highway for almost four hours today, therefore he had every right to embrace this moment of bliss as he entered his house quietly.

 

The sun had gone down by the time Shiro had gotten home, but why there were no lights on in the house still remained a mystery. Shiro’s mind continued to aimlessly wander until he was ripped from his thoughts by a harsh, distant cough and comforting hushes. His head snapped towards the hallway where Lance’s bedroom was located. He made his way around the couch and towards the dark hallway, following the soft cries that broke his heart.

 

Shiro got to Lance’s bedroom door to find it partially closed. Shiro pushed it open a little so he could stand in the doorway slightly. He looked up to see something truly powerful.

 

Adam stood in the middle of the room with Lance cradled against his chest, his eyes watery and his rosy cheeks coated in fresh tears. The smaller brunette had his arms crossed loosely over his stomach region while his head was pressed into Adam’s neck while another cough ripped through his chest, followed by a watery sob.

 

“Shh, it’s alright honey. It’s okay,” Adam hushed as he rocked the boy in his arms softly. In the moonlight, tears were reflected in Adam’s eyes as well. Lance let out another lung seizing cough as he gripped the front of Adam’s shirt while more tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

“It h-hurts Adda,” Lance sobbed out as yet another cough erupted from the poor boy. This time, Adam went to go put Lance back down in his bed, realizing that having him sit up would clear his airway. Upon placing Lance back in his bed, Adam proceeded to keep him sitting upright while rubbing circles on his back.

 

“I know buddy. Do you want to see if any VIX will help?” Lance sniffled and nodded as he laid back down into the soft sheets while Adam grabbed the VIX from the dresser. Only then he noticed Shiro standing in the doorway. He motioned for him to come in with a sad smile and small a hand gesture.

 

Lance’s head perked up as he let out a weak and less powerful cough than any of the previous when Shiro came into his line of sight. “-hic- Shiro?” Lance’s little watery voice shattered Shiro’s heart into a million pieces.

 

“Hey, bud. I heard you weren’t feeling too good,” Shiro whispered, taking a seat beside the utterly miserable boy. Lance sniffled as he reached for Shiro’s hand, desperate for the comforting touch of his dad. Shiro noticed his attempts for comfort and graciously took Lance’s hand. Adam came back with the VIX and Lance’s oxygen tank in hand.

 

He knelt in front of Lance, who already had the front of his pajama shirt buttoned down so Adam could rub the VIX on his aching chest. Once the clear gel was rubbed into Lance’s chest, he let out one more excruciating cough. This time, he coughed up some mucus and saliva. Adam moved swiftly to grab a tissue from the nightstand and placed it over Lance’s mouth so he could spit the disgusting liquid out.

 

Lance was too exhausted to say thank you, but his eyes did a pretty damn good job because Adam smiled and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead before he stood to throw the tissue out. Shiro picked up where Adam had left off and began to hook up Lance’s breathing tube. He finished attaching all the right parts to the tube and he flicked the switch, allowing fresh oxygen to flow through the tube before he strapped it to Lance’s head.

 

By the time they had gotten Lance situated, he was pretty much passed out before he could say goodnight to either of them. But Shiro didn’t forget to give him a kiss on the head before he joined Adam in the living room.

 

He trudged down the hallway, entering the living room area in search of his brunette boyfriend. He looked to the couch, then to the kitchen table, then to the small kitchen where he could see his beloved making some sort of drink. Shiro approached the kitchenette while the wooden tiles beneath his feet creaked with each step.

 

“Hey hun,” Shiro spoke as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle and resting his chin on the brunette’s shoulder. Adam leaned his head against Shiro’s and huffed out a long sigh.

 

“Hey…”

 

“You okay?” Shiro asked, guiding Adam’s body around so he could get a better look at his boyfriend’s face in the dim kitchen lights.

 

Adam sighed. “I guess. It has always made me sad though when Lance is in pain.” He took a sip of his coffee, then set it down so he could give Shiro a proper boyfriend greeting hug.

 

“You know, if you drink that coffee you’ll be up all night.”

 

“I’m well aware. But, if we’re gonna finish The Office tonight then we better be caffeinated for long rest of the season,” Adam acknowledged, looking up at Shiro with the same smooth grin he always has.

 

Shiro giggled at his boyfriend's dopiness. “You know what? Hook me up with some of that coffee,” Shiro said as he released Adam from his embrace.

 

“I thought you only drank tea,” Adam remarked, reaching for the mug that said #1 Space Dad on the front of it.

 

“Well, tea is kind of like my morning drink. It wakes me up.”

 

“Didn’t know you liked drinking leaf water only in the mornings,” Adam teased.

 

“I will have you know leaf water is a good way to cleanse the bodies metabolism,” Shiro said in a smart tone. Adam rolled his eyes as he poured the hot liquid into the cup and handing it to Shiro. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Your total bill will be a good season's worth of cuddling on the couch.”

 

“That's fine by me, love.”

 

Things weren’t perfect. But these were the moments that Shiro cherished. The small ones like when Adam laughs so hard that whenever he’s drinking seemingly comes out his nose. Or like when Lance finds a really cool seashell at the beach. Those were the moments Shiro cherished.

 

Those were truly perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... Adashi<3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet! 
> 
> (Throws this at you and bolts)


End file.
